


One Romantic Evening

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Beaches, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Moonlight, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s a warm evening, too nice to be indoors, so Dee and Ryo go for a moonlit stroll on the beach.





	One Romantic Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 540: Moonlight at slashthedrabble.
> 
> b>Setting: After Like Like Love.

They’d gotten a room at a hotel several streets away from the seafront, those closest to the beach already booked solid, even this early in the season. Dee and Ryo didn’t mind; they’d come to this part of Britain to explore and see the sights, not just to laze in the sun all day, every day. Besides, places like this were popular with young families and during the day the beach would no doubt be packed with kids, running around and building sandcastles. Two men with no kids of their own might be eyed with some suspicion by wary parents.

It was already evening when they’d arrived though, so leaving their bags in their room they’d walked down towards the promenade and found a small restaurant on a side street, where they’d enjoyed a leisurely dinner and a glass of wine.

By the time they’d finished eating and had coffee it was dark. The streetlamps were on, and warm light shone from various windows. All the shops were closed by now, except for a corner convenience store, but that was okay; they weren’t interested in shopping at this late hour anyway, they just wanted to soak up the atmosphere and enjoy the cooler temperatures of evening after another hot, sunny day.

They strolled past a pub, where music, conversation, and laughter spilled out through the open door, but didn’t even pause. Why waste the beautiful evening getting half drunk when they could have the beach mostly to themselves?

There were a few people taking in the air on the seafront, even a handful on the beach itself, but there was plenty of room for everyone so the two men removed their shoes and socks, rolled up their trouser legs, and strolled leisurely, hand-in-hand, across the sand and down towards the water.

The moon was up and just over half full, sailing high in a cloudless sky, its light shining down to lay streaks of silver across the restless sea. Ryo couldn’t tell whether the tide was coming in or going our, and didn’t care either way. If they happened to get a bit wet… well, it wasn’t cold out and they’d soon dry off.

They paused, standing on the damp sand just out of reach of the waves breaking on the shore. Letting go of Ryo’s hand, Dee draped his arm around his lover’s shoulders.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? There’s somethin’ so romantic about moonlight on water, like the moon’s sprinkled fragments of itself of the surface.”

“Moonbeams,” Ryo said, watching the shifting sparkles coming together and breaking apart with every ripple. He cast his gaze upwards. “And the stars are so bright!” 

Arms around each other, they resumed their stroll, gradually moving further away from the lights of town until they were completely alone, then they settled onto the dry sand in the moonlight.

“I think I could happily stay right here all night,” Ryo murmured, smiling softly.

“Me too,” Dee agreed, drawing his baby into a long, moonlit kiss.

The End


End file.
